Tess's secret wolf friends
by TwiheartXoXo
Summary: Tess and her younger sister Chloe have an argument because of the secret Tess had. They go to La push to see their friends, well Tess mainly wanted to see Leah and Chloe wanted to see Emily. But when they are invited to a bonfire, Tess's life changes. * Chapters will be added on until the end.
1. Guilty and suspicious chapter 1

Hi this is my own story and its my first phew.

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters apart from the ones I made up. But characters might have a different personality but they are still hers :)

hope u enjoy it.

* * *

Guilty and suspicious chapter 1

Tess opened her eyes to see her younger sister Chloe glaring down at her. That glare meant Tess did something wrong and she tried to think of what she did but couldn't thing of anything. "What's wrong Chloe?" She asked worriedly. Chloe jumped of from the bed and folded her arms. "What's wrong, whats wrong. I will tell you what's wrong the fact you were supposed to be up an hour ago is wrong gosh you said you would take me cliff diving in la push !" Tess felt guilty and apologised." Sorry Chloe we can still go but maybe later actually no tomorrow or in a few days ok i am a bit tired at the moment ". Chloe sighed and walked out the door without a word. A moment later Tess heard the front door slam.

Chloe's pov

God damn it why did she promise things and not keep them. I had walked out of Tess's bedroom without a word, put my jacket and trainers on then slammed the front door shut. I didn't know where to go but I just wanted to get away for HER. Yes yes I know I am being spoilt but what do you expect I have always stayed true to my word for Tess but she don't do the same to me. I sighed and went to my friends house. Emily Young. She was actually my sisters BFF but they don't hang around anymore. I don't know why so me and emily are practically BFF's now. I knocked on her door. I actually haven't been round in like MONTHS and I'm not kidding. Know one answered so I knocked again. I turned slightly and caught a glimpse of a sign sticking out the ground. I read it carefully and gasped. No it couldn't be, she wouldn't leave me. I'm her best friend the first friend I made when we moved to Phoenix then of course I made lots of other friends but that's not the point she's gone and the 'for sale' proves it.

Tess's pov

Yikes what's her problem just coz I wouldn't well didn't take her to la push gosh it's like a flight away and I need this money. She can be very self centred sometimes and anyway SHE actually said its boring because of the weather a good excuse Chloe why did she want to go if it was boring which it isn't. I don't think its boring, its beach is beautiful on a nice day. But there's one person I hate who my mum and sis know that lives there (they don't know I hate her or if she lives there because I never told them actually thats a lie mum knows but she left for us to keep the house as she is married now) and her -yes I said HER,- name is EMILY YOUNG. She messed up my new BFF - Leah Clearwater's - life coz of one stupid man. That stupid man is called Sam Uley. Whatever's more like Sam uses-me. Anyway enough of him I want to remember what Leah told me on the phone.

*Tess's flashback.*

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia

My favourite song Disturbia by Rihanna played while I quickly ran to answer it .

"Hello" I said

"Hi is it you Tess I really need to talk to you it's me Leah something bad has happened. " leah sounded like she had been crying.

"W-w-whats wro-" I didn't get to finish as leah interrupted me.

"Sam has left me for Emily" she cried and that was all leah said before she hung up.

*End of flashback*

Tess's pov

That was all she said I tried ringing her countless of times a month later I saw Emily with him. They kissed and she had two suitcases. When she saw me she smiled - there was a big scar on the right side of her face from her eyebrow to chin probably caused by some animal - she ran trying to give me a hug. I pushed her and she fell on the floor with a hurt expression on her face. I heard someone growl and When i say GROWL i mean growl behind her. Suddenly she looked terrified and turned to Sam he was shaking badly and glaring at me I glared back. "Sam please calm down it was nothing don't worry please stay calm"

She face relaxed when he did so then smiled and stood up to face me." What's wrong Tess why did you push me" oh this is funny she had an innocent face on.

" oh you know perfectly well Emily" I yelled at her and give all my anger to her while she sobbed and told me that I wont be able to understand and that she couldn't tell me also while she tried to calm down a VERY angry TREMBLING sam. I soon stormed of and shouted back telling her to stay out of my face. She probably moved to la push with sam but I don't care I hate her for what she did to leah and she will pay even if its been 8 nearly 9 months. Just as I was lost in thought the front door opened and slammed close. Oh great just what I need.

"Tess quick get down here its urgent" she sounded upset. I nearly tripped down stairs on the process of getting to my crying sister." What is it Chloe is everything alright!"

" no it's not Emily's gone Tess she's gone moved away why didn't she tell me." I turned away then with guilt written on my face I should tell her later or tomorrow she is my sis after all and anyway she would suspicious other wise.

"Look Chloe maybe she wanted to move get away or something god your not a little puppy that follows their owner all the time get over it you have loads of friends anyway I don't care about her right now"oops I put my foot in it once again.

She glared at me suspiciously then, oh great I am gonna be bombarded with questions. I WILL have to tell her now oh why today.


	2. Confessions and hatred chapter 2

Tess's pov

I swallowed a lump in my throat waiting for what was going to come next but it didn't come. Chloe relaxed a little and so did I. " look Chloe I'm gonna make lunch what ya want to eat?" I said trying to hide my relief because I knew if I didn't she would suddenly start playing Sherlock and that was scary. Literally. "... I'm not sure cook anything I don't care right now!" She practically yelled it out so I decided on pasta bake and quickly got to work before she could say anything. Half an hour later she asked a question about her Emily Wemily.

" why don't you think she told me, I mean us, she would normally tell us. Also wouldn't she have visited you get what I mean because you and her were like tell each other and never let go Of friendship sort of thing. She was practically another sister just like leah is well was till she stopped talking to us..." She sighed. When she said something about the sister thing I snorted which caused her to give me her famous death glare. Oh no oh no damn damn damn why did I have to snort then oh god now I am In for it." What do you know Tess" she said TOO calmly.

" I don't know anything chlo... Oh looks here its finished come on then Chloe eat up." I said that to quickly and that meant I was in for it - when she looked like someone had spilt juice on her fav dress - and no lies I actually was in for it when she said " WHAT DO YOU KNOW TESS YOUR HIDING SOMETHING" she almost spat it out of her mouth the way she was and she didn't care. I swallowed a lump in my throat and this lump was of both fear resentment and of guilt this lump was big.

Chloe's pov

I waited for Tess to answer the question but said she didn't know I didn't believe her at all so I asked her again actually no more like yelled it at her again. I could see the pressure in her eyes. Finally she said " I am so sorry Chloe I should have told you months ago that she left but I-" I cut her of and shouted " you knew, you knew she left and you didn't tell me how could you Tess your my sister I don't wanna talk to you right now I'm gonna find her now either you tell me where she lives or I am packing my bags an stay at moms!" She looked upset with herself but i didn't care as she lied to me. "She lives in la push with her fiancé Sam Uley. Please don't leave" I found myself staring at Tess when she told me this. Emily lived in la push with Sam Uley as her fiancé but... But I thought leah and him where getting married not sam and Emily


	3. Note to readers important

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated And that the last chapter was short but I need some ideas on what I should do next. Whos pov should I start with first and what happens next after Tess told Chloe about Emily. Yeah I know I'm the writer but its my first story and I want you guys and girls to enjoy reading it instead of me putting rubbish ideas in and you not liking it.

when or if I get any ideas I'll choose a couple and put them in and give you a shout out in the next chapter. Please help me out. :)


End file.
